A variety of technologies exist for measuring the relative fullness of a fluid container. For example, a dipstick can be physically dipped into a fluid container to determine the fluid level of the container. As another example, a float may be connected to a variable resistor that changes resistance as the float moves with the changing fluid level in the fluid container. As still another example, a fluid container, such as a measuring cup, may include a series of calibrated markings arranged along a sidewall of the fluid container, and the markings can correspond to the volume of fluid in the fluid container.